


DxD: Яe-birth

by HoukiMinami



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, All OC - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Lime, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoukiMinami/pseuds/HoukiMinami
Summary: "It all started with a girl with long red hair calling me the new host of a thing called Boosted Gear and the heir of the legacy left by Issei Hyoudou. And, since then, things went downhill... Pretty fast". Future/All-OC story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, DxD fandom, I'm Houki Minami with an OC story in the world of Highschool DxD. Yeah, nothing new, nothing worth an original read, but, I dunno, since I'm a girl and I'm quite experimental, maybe I'll go with an quite normal OC with no backstory or Marty Stu'ness. Not that there's anything wrong with it , But I don't understand why so many people think their OC should be better than the original protagonist in every way. I dunno, I kinda like Issei and how he just wants a peaceful life with his harem. So, I'll go with that instead of the usual "revenge, dark past, lost heritage".
> 
> Highschool dxd does not belongs to me, thank you!

Another boring day in my everyday life in Kuoh academy...

You would think... "Oh, you mean you're the smartass kind of OC who doesn't take notes because you're a genius of a sorts", right?

Actually, that's not the case. I'm just bored because I just gave up on learning those stupid formulas...

Yeah...

My name is Tsukino Ichijou, and apart from being one of the few boys in Kuoh academy, I have... Nothing to stand out. No Royal lineage, nor super-athletic skills or super intelligence, nor tragic past. I'm just your average high-school freshman trying to live my everyday life.

Do you think I enrolled in Kuoh just because of the girls, and that I'm a pervert? No, I'm enrolled here because this is the closest school from home. Not that I swing THAT way, but... Girls scare me. They're moody, swingy, cruel, talk about you by your back and ask for strange things. If living with four big sisters is not experience enough, I don't (and want to) know what is.

But, here I am, your average highschooler with brown hair and green eyes and whose frame resembles a girl's. Another thing: since I'm just like a girl in appearance, the guys usually hit on me. Again, another reason why I don't have many friends...

But the worst thing that ever happened to me was when the school bell rang: when I was about to pick my lunchbox to another lonely recess, that... Girl, with red Crimson hair, illegally large breasts and unholy body reached for me, picking me by the arm from where I was sit and dragging me out of the classroom. Before I could protest, she opened the door to an empty room, tossed me in there and then, a finger pointed at me, screamed...

"You! Tsukino Ichijou! Be my queen!"

...

"What...?"

Yeah. Like in "what the hell?". I mean... What does she mean saying "Be my queen"? Is she a crossdresser? A boy in disguise? And I'll become his drag queen? Or she's saying to me to become a singer? I don't have that much of a voice. Or maybe I'm the lost heir of the british kingdom? Nah~... I'm don't even speak english that well(Eheheheh...). So what's with this girl?!

Very, very frightning indeed...

"Excuse me, princess?" I repeated, her green, emerald eyes still staring at me. Is this real life or it just fantasy? A cute, hot girl dragging me nowhere and saying she'll make me her queen. I dunno, I just don't know how to deal with this... And I'll be really disturbed if someone out there has any idea how to.

"Yeah! You, my queen! Into my peerage! My sidekick! My partner!" She said it again. Is this how we are saying those things nowadays? I should really make some friends to keep up with those. But I'm still confused. And letting her speak for herself won't do any good for me.

"Again... 'Excuse me, princess?."

"Imma King!"

...

...

Okay...

"Okay... King. But, really lady, I don't have any idea what are you talking about. Care to explain, for the sake of my sanity?" I don't think any kind of explanation would do me any good, but It's worth a shot.

"Oh, right! It's your first time, right? And they usually don't make the King show up and say things all-out headfirst, too. They build things up and BOOM!, you're a devil in the second chapter or so! Ahahahah! Soooo cliche!"

Someone save me! She's craz-... Wait. Did she say "devil"? Like... Those prosecutors of God from the bible? And she's planning to turn me into one of them? What the hell... I head that Kuoh is kinda haunted and stuff... But devils? Hardly believable.

"A devil? Lady, what are you talking about?" I asked her. She snapped out of her stupor and turned to me.

"Oh, yeah! First-timers!" Stop calling me that! That's... Dirty and suggestive! "Well... As you heard...!"

Yeah, let's Skip things a little BIT. If you're reading this fic, you probably know the lore and stuff...

*FAST FOWARD A FEW MINUTES!*

"*CAHAM!* So, let me get this straight: you're Berolina Gremory, a descendant of the Gremory clan of devils, and with the lineage of both the Bael clan and Gremory's own from your grandfather, the Grandmaster Devil Millicas. And, since the numbers of devils has dropped a lot since the last great war, you're using a 'Devil-recruiting' device called 'evil pieces system' to turn humans and other mythical creatures into devils to avoid extinction." And I sighed, still digesting everything she just said to me.

"Yeah... Pretty much it." She spoke, now sitting on a chair and drinking some tea she picked out of her ass.

"Okay, Miss Berolina Gremory, I have two questions, being the key-words 'Why' and 'what'." She nodded in understanment. She's pretty calm about it now. I took a deep breath and let the first question out. " 'why' as in: Why me?"

"That's easy! Because you're the current host of the boosted Gear! The Welsh Red booby dragon!" A vein of rage popped on my head, and my fists won't stop shaking to the urge of punching that girl. Calm down, Ichijou. She'll have to wait.

"Forget it. Instead of saying 'excuse me', I'll just shrug in confusion and wait for some explanation!" And I proceeded to do just that.

"Oh right! First-timer!"

*PUNCH!*

"Owie!"

"Speak!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Well, as I was saying, the Welsh red dragon of destruction, aka Ddraig to some, is one of the two legendary heavenly dragons sealed in the artifacts of God known as Sacred Gears, the other being the Vanishing white booty Dragon Albion, being sealed inside another sacred gear. Legends says that any of the two, if enough potential is unlocked, are capable of killing even God! Or... A God." Well, isn't that great? I have the power to destroy an omnipotent being. To think I can't even lift a fly. But, I have to admit, for such powerful creatures, they sure have strange and stupid nicknames. "Another thing... A descendant of mine... Or a relative of a sorts... Was married to the previous user."

"Oh..."

"And the least I can do after their deaths is... Well, keep the current user safe." She lifted her little head to smile at me. No doubt about it now, I blushed. "Yeah! You're the keeper of the Red booby dragon legacy! Isn't that great?"

"Can I answer your question with the second key-word?"

"Oh! Sure! The second was... 'What', right?"

"Yes, as in..." And I couldn't take it anymore! I flipped that goddamn table around! Are you kidding me?! Devils?! Hellish recruitment?! Booby red dragon?! Holy shit! I don't know if I should be amazed by her vivid imagination or pissed that I just lost my precious lunchbreak hearing this bullshit! "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMOKING, WOMAN!"

"Kyaaah...!" She covered her little redhead, dodging the flying table. It hit the window and crashed out of the building. When she saw no more threats, she spoke again. "But I'm telling the truth, Ichijou-kun! I'm a devil! I have wings and... And I can fly... And I can talk with others from other countries! And I-...!"

"No! I'm not hearing it anymore!" I covered my ears with my hands, chanting gibbish to shut her up in my head. I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and took my way back to my classroom. "Thanks for nothing and Have a good day, freak! I'm goin-...!"

*GRAB!*

"Pwease! Iffiyou-kyun! Pwease bewieve in mee~!" And now I have a little monkey attached to my belt and waistline. I turned my head to face her and regreted it deeply: her face was a mess. Her nose was running, her face was swollen and she was crying buckets. It should be illegal to have a body that fine But an empty head! "Pwease! I'll do anything! I'll be your whore! Your mistress! Your cum-dumpster! Your dutch-wife! Your...!"

"Don't you have any Shame, Gremory?!"

"Pweeeease! Pweeeease! Pweeeeease!"

And now our classmates are staring. They're staring. A feminine boy dragging himself out of one of the classrooms with his pants Falling down to his knees and a hot redhead talking nonsense while crying like a spoiled child. Things can't get any worse!

"Pweeeease...!"

"I SAID NO!"

And with one final pull and the extra force of my right foot, I finally break free from her grasp! Due to the momentum, she hit the back of her head in a wall. Well, excuse me, King, But you deserve it! I guess is time to go back to class and forget everything that just hap-...

...

Why can't I feel the ground under my feet?

Why I'm seeing the school building from the outside?

Why I'm facing the sky?

Why is the sky getting farther and farth-...?

*CLASH!*

Answer: I pulled myself out of the window.

This can't be good... I can feel my blood being sapped out of my body, I can feel the hard ground under my wasted body. Despite the deadly wounds in my body... I can't feel a thing. It's still spring, yet I'm cold. I can't feel my body, my body can feel...

... Is this... How dying is? Cold, lonely, tiring?

Yeah... Is death alright. The world is getting darker, everything is a void of Nothingness. To die... Because I fought with a crazy girl. That's ridiculous... But I guess it could be worse. Like... No, there's nothing worse than that. This is the worst way of dying ever. Mama, I don't wanna die...

I just Don't want to die...

"Oh my Lucifer! Ichijou-kun!" But before I could finally bite the Dust, that same strange, unsufferable girl appeared out of nowhere, kneeling next to me. But... Wait, is she crying? That's... Kinda weird. After all, we just met... I guess is because I'm the reincarnation of a husband or something. "Oh... I'm sorry, Ichijou-kun! This is all my fault! This is... This is...!"

Well, at least I can die now with no regrets. I mean, I don't want to die, but maybe dying next to a girl isn't that bad. She might be a little crazy, But she's alright. I hope she can find some friends to share her chuunibyou with...

"That's... That's...!" Man, it sure takes a lot of time to die. I heard once that your head still works for four or five minutes after the last heartbeat, But this is ridiculous. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers, and smiled brightly. Hey, I'm dying here! A little more of consideration would be nice! "That's perfect! Oh my! That's exactly how lady Rias ressurected the previous Boosted Gear user! Althought his death to-be was a little less ridiculous..."

Geez, thanks...

Wait, did she just say "ressurection"?

"Good thing I stole some evil pieces from big sis before leaving the house." And, from the pocket of her jacket, she pulled a red-crimson queen chess piece. My vision is finally failing, as the cold hands of death reached me with a freezing whisper. But then my chest suddenly feels warm... It's... A good sensation. "Tsukino Ichijou... I, Berolina Gremory, am your King now! I'll now reborn you to love me, with every single beat of your heart. I'll reborn you to care of me, every single day of your life from now on. And vice-versa."

And now... Darkness.

Am I dead?

...

...

...

"Oww~... My head hurts..."

I said to no one, because I'm just like MF, I love the sound of my voice. Aside from that, yes, I woke up with a head-cracking headache. I'm not a morning person, But today the Sun was harsher than usual. It's like its trying to suck me dry from my will to wake up. The Wind, however, feels great, as I was Feeling the cool breeze agaisnt my naked bod-...

Why am I naked? What the hell happened?! Wait! Didn't I die yesterday?! Falling down the school building?!

...

...

It was a dream!

Yes! Just... Just a dream. Maybe I caught a cold or something, and I was just hallucinating from it. Still doesn't explain why I'm naked, but, Oh well, I guess my fever was that high. But, man, it felt so real...

Better forget it. I still have to make breakfast for me and my sisters. I used my hands to crawl on my blankets, slowly coming to the edge of the bed...

*FOIM*

"Uwah~...!"

Soft... Cute... Erotic... My hand landed on something soft... And an indecent moan was heard under the blanket. I slowly turned my head to the direction that sound came from, and I found the head of a certain redhead girl popping out of the fluffy layer, and she was also naked, as her pointers were indicating...

...

...

*KICK!*

"I need an adult!" Without thinking twice, I kicked that girl out of my bed, while covering myself with the pillows! Holy shit! What the hell?! Did we... Me and her... Oh god...

OUCH! What was that?

"H-Hey! What's the big idea?" She said, recovering herself from the fall. She scratched her eyes a little to probably get rid of the remaining sleepiness, and turned to me. I blushed, due the fact that we're both naked on my bed. "Oh, good morning."

*PUNCH!*

"Owie..."

" 'Good morning' my ass!" She caressed the massive bump on her head, which was still oozing steam from my fist, and cried a little because of it. "What the hell were you doing...?! In fact, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Meanie. For your information, mr. Grumpy bear, I saved your life, and turned you into my queen! Now, you're my servant, and I'm your King! I was just... Using my healing magic to cure your wounds..."

"Wait... You're saying that... Yesterday... Everything... Was real?"

"Yep~... You're devil now, Ichijou-kun!" Recovering from her pouty form, she smiled, and suddenly, a pair of... Bat wings? Emerged from her lower back, the low-end of her spine. Those were... Too real. Too real for me to say anything against their reality. I was left dumbfounded, the massive amount of information filling my brain in seconds, while the Gremory girl was just smiling at me...

So... I'm a devil now?

...

...

"Ichijou! Bro! What happened?! 'You having dirty, kinky sex with a stranger in there?!"

"Wha-... No, sis! Of course not!"

"Hahah! Loser..." 


	2. I can't be that good, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichijou and Rina share some info, and the Tsukino family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there! Houki Minami's here. Curious about this chapter? I kinda put a little more effort in it. And I don't know if it ended up okay. I hope it did. But It's just the fic-writer thought. Thank you for reading until here. Good read, I guess.
> 
> EDIT: Second on the line of edition! Hahahah! I'll... I'll try my best.
> 
> Highschool DXD does not belongs to me. Thank you.

My life was already pretty messy even before the... Devil Queen (good Lor-... Maoh? I dunno.) stuff. I'm the fifth child of a businessman. My dad, Tsukino Hajime, how can I say, is a "vida Loca" kinda guy. I'm actually the only son... Of his third wife, Tsukino Kyou. My big sisters are from different mothers except the youngest, my full-blood sister. Currently, he's on his n'th honeymoon with my mother, and my sisters and I are living on our own for now. The oldest, Satsuki, the second daughter Shion, the third Minatsu, and my full-blooded sister Futaba. And, of course, the only male, Ichijou.

So, how am I going to explain to my four sisters a naked girl in my room? Not to mention, from male-fear to simply maniac protective instinct, they're very, very dangerous when it comes to me and girls. I must be careful with every word that comes out of my mouth. Now, I'm facing my four deeeear sisters, with my deeeeear "King" by my side. No words were shared, yet, the uneasy aura around was almost making me sink into the ground. But stay calm, Ichijou, you just need to say the right words...

... Or just go on ahead and try to choke on your tea.

"So, care to explain why there was a girl in your bed, naked, Ichijou?" My deeear oldest sister, a doctor with wavy, long brown hair, grey eyes darting me and her typical frown in her pretty, delicate face said to me. I turned my gaze to the other side, trying to avoid her own, while ms. red-devil was smiling. She probably has some Plan to get me out of here. This or she's maskering the fact that she has no idea what to do.

"Well... It's a pretty funny story, sis."

"I'd love to hear it, Ikkun..." The second oldest, my deeear sister Shion, the blackhaired beauty with violet orbs and slim figure, said, her smiling and calm expression hiding her "I'll eat you alive" aura.

"It's... It's complicated, Shii-nee."

"Oh! Mama! My wicked half-brother finally did it! He finally deflored an innocent, helpless girl! Crushed her innocence and tainted her purity! I just hope that my apologies can somehow comfort her, even if I share blood with the deviant who scarred her in the first place!" My... Biracial big sister Minatsu, the only daughter of an actress, stood up on the sofa and fell on her knees dramatically in front of an open window in the living room. Her smooth, long golden hair waving because of the unexplained sudden Wind blowing in it, her blue eyes shining with the same intensity of Stars. In case you're wondering, yes, she has big breasts (98cm. H-cup.). She's canadian, though, not american...

"I can assure you that NONE of the things you're thinking happened, Mi-nee!"

"Hah! Loser! What? So scared that your little friend shoved back into your abdomen?" The last, my full-blood sister, Futaba. The delinquent wannabe with spiky, like really spiky, brown hair, and green eyes, just like myself.

"Shut up, Fuu-nee!"

"Ichijou! Explain yourself!"

"Yeah. Bro, we won't be mad. You're a healthy boy. Just... Be prepared to face the consequences."

"Speak, brother of mine! What thy devilish hands casted on the pure, But now corrupted body of this maiden?!"

"One word, bro. One wrong word and I'll break all of your teeth, punk!"

...

...

Maybe death wasn't such a bad idea.

"You have a very colorful family, don't you?" The reason behind all of this mess, Berolina Gremory-san, smiled at me. I groaned. That's all your fault. How am I going to escape this situation without losing a few teeth? While I was lost in my own plans of escape, all of them ending in doom, Gremory stood up, took a deep breath and spoke. "Ladies, sisters of my classmate, I want to say that all of this was just a big, messy misunderstanding."

Huh? What are you doing, Gremory? Saying this won't save us! Any kind of explanation is useless! They'll take it the wrong way and beat us to death! It's always like that. But, shock, I saw a little glimpse of light from Gremory's eyes, and after that freaky event, all the screams from my sisters died down. Did she... Hypnotize my sisters or something?

"Like I was saying, ladies, it was all a misanderstanding. Yesterday, Ichijou-kun and I fell off a river, and he was such a gentleman to let me stay around, or else I would have to go by train all soaked and alone." She said, now Speaking like a true lady instead of a kid high in sugar. I'm actually quite surprised, even more when I noticed that my sisters were quiet and nodding with every word coming out of her mouth. "Sorry about it, but you shouldn't sleep with wet clothes, right? I have a very fragile health..."

"Ooh, now that makes sense! Geez, what didn't you tell us earlier, Ichijou?" My sisters said in unison. Gremory sat back to my side and took a sip out of the teacup in front of her. Then she smiled at me.

"Did you see it? Pretty awesome, Huh?! Devils can manipulate other's mind like that! You can thank me later!" She laughed like a madam, while I was just waiting. Knowing my sisters, I know this moment won't last. They were talking among themselves, then turned back to us.

"So... Rina-chan, was it?" Satsuki-nee said, still with her frown. "You mean that it was your idea to sleep naked on Ichijou's bed?"

"Yep!" Oh, you poor little devil. You doomed us both.

"So... This means you are both shameless horny teens!"

"Yes-... Wait, what?"

"Yes! Sleeping naked in our brother's room... Don't you have any Shame?!" And now, she pointed at me. "And you, Ichijou! I bet it was you who planned this all along! Bringing a girl home and making her strip herself naked... You two are the perverted ones!"

"Wait, what...?!" Gremory seemed confused and awe'd. I can't blame her. I took a deep breath. It was a good second life.

"Sisters! Let us punish those two wicked children!"

"Wait, Tsukino-san, like I was saying...!"

And then, there was blood...

So much blood...

.

~~X~~

.

"So sorry about my sisters. They're not used to a boy yet. They think I'm some kind of alien, and if girls are involved, they usually go nuts on me. Must be the doing of my dad."

"Uweeeh..."

And now we're off to Kuoh academy. Good thing Satsuki-nee has some kind of common sense, or else the four of them would still be beating us to a pulp. Miss Gremory is still sobbing, trying to relieve the pain in her deformed skull, while I'm trying to maintain my composture despite the sunlight making me slurr a little. I'm used to be beaten by my sisters, yet, I don't know how my head isn't jelly by now.

"Say, Gremory... The Sun is making me dizzy." I finally had her attention to start a conversation in the Middle of the way. Since I'm a devil and I'm pretty much an expert in hollywood satanism, I must have some kind of weaknesses. The Sun is probably one of them. "Is this some kind of weakness? Since I'm a devil now."

"Oh! Yes! You're sharp, Ichijou-kun!" She gave me a thumb up, only to return to her miserable state. "Ugh... Yes, the Sun is our natural enemy. Especially to ex-humans and low-class devils such as yourself, the Sun can hit hard during the first days. Don't worry, you'll develop inmunity against it in no time."

"Huh... Neat. Since the Sun is our enemy, I dare to guess holy water and crosses are out of the question, too?" Yeah. Those are cliches, But every movie has a flake of truth. I just hope salty water and rock music aren't in the mix.

"Uh-Huh! Anything related to God, the biblical one that is, is harmful to us. Even praying and entering holy places can cause nasty effects." She recovered to her usual (At least for what I've seen) cheerful self, walking beside me, and now creeping her fingers on me. "Not to mention... I heard that a nun's 'special place' is holy too~. If a devil ever tries to do something on her, It'll have its 'little friend' melt away~..."

"I think that's enough for me, thank you." I slapped her fingers away, and she yelped at that. At least I didn't punch her. If a devil ever tries his way with a nun (or her way, because I don't know what devils are capable of...) he'll have his third leg melted. I wonder what poor bastard was unlucky enough to start this rumor. Maybe a horny one, maybe a Romeo wannabe in love with a nun. Wow... That's actually a good idea for a fanfiction. "A devil trying his way on a nun... Hardly believable."

"Thou said that, yet, the previous Boosted Gear user had a nun in his harem!"

"What? Really?"

"Yep! Hyoodou Issei-sama, the previous host of the Red dragon of destruction, had a nun in his harem! Well, a ex-nun-turned-into-a-devil... Sorta thing." What? Hyoodou... Senpai(?) had a nun in his harem? No, scratch that, he had a harem?!

"Harem, you say?"

"Yes! Y'know, in the underworld, harems are a pretty common thing, if you ask me. Not just to give birth to heirs and heiress, but for the fun of it! You can even have a harem... Of harems! Like the youngest older brother of Lady Ravel, whose entire peerage was an harem, and Azazel-dono, the leader of the fallen angels, who had hundreds of hundreds of women on his tail! But special mention goes to Hyoodou Issei-sama, for having a harem made of various kinds of entities." She said. So, senpai was a popular guy. He was probably from some kind of special lineage, or maybe some 'prophecy boy'. "He had a distant relative of mine lady, Rias Gremory, a hybrid fallen-angel-demon lady Akeno, lady Ravel from the phenex house, sister Lady Asia, Top-ranked criminal Kuroka's sister lady Koneko and many more, including an angel whom was his childhood friend, an ex-exorcist, an ex-valkyrie and even a crossdressing vampire that could stop time!"

A crossdressing vampire... That could stop time.

'USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! WRRRYYYYY...!'

...

Naaah...

"Senpai sure was a popular guy." I recall someone saying those names in school, not to mention they were the idols of the it for a while. Why can't I remember who said those?

"Of course! They say those who bestow the power of a dragon can attract women with ease!"

"Really?"

"Chicks dig Power." She shrugged while laughing. "But, y'know, they say that, even without the power of the red Dragon, Issei-sama was... A very affable man. He could understand others like no one and everything he did was to make someone smile. He was a great friend and mentor to my ancestor Milicas, and even the last Demon Lords, one of them my own ancestor Sirzechs-sama, liked him a lot... But then..."

"Huh...?" She discontinued. Gremory turned her gaze to another direction, hiding her face. Was she... Frowning? What happened then? What happened to senpai? Before I could ask her that, she turned around with a smile again.

"Say, do you want to know what your Boosted gear does?"

"Huh?! But weren't you... Nevermind." No. Better not force her to talk. If she doesn't want to talk about it, I won't force her. I nodded silently.

"Okay! First, let me explain what it is: your Boosted Gear is a sacred gear, a special gadget created by God to perform miracles. As the name imply, your Boosted gear is a support-kind of Sacred Gear, and one of the most powerful kind there is, which we call Longinus!"

"I supposing those are the ones which power can kill a god, right?"

"Oh! You're quick-learned, Ichijou-kun!" I think I blushed with that one. "Yes! Longinus are a sub-category of Sacred Gears powerful enough to kill even top Angels and Devils. Yours especially has the Spirit of the Red Booby Dragon in it, one of the most powerful creatures in the universe!"

"So... I can breath fire, fly and do other things dragons do?"

"Huh... No." I face-palmed. I don't get it. "Actually, your Boosted Gear is a tricky one. Is one of the most powerful, yes, but It's power is similar to another Sacred Gear, Twice Critical, considerate one of the weakests. It can double your power level every ten seconds, but it takes a lot of stamina from its user, Issei-sama could only hold it for a few times in his first tries. And, of course, your foes won't wait for you to boost and kick their asses."

I see. So this... Boosted Gear thing is like an armored car: the stronger it gets, the heavier it becomes, to the point it can no longer move. And since I'm new with this all devil-thing and pretty much made of plasticine with paper skin, this sacred Gear is useless on me. Huh... Red Dragon, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. It's not you, It's me. You just were unlucky enough to be paired with a normal, scrawny highschooler instead of a hero.

"There are other special things yours can do: according to the legends, it can also boost other things, including other people. Not to mention things like Balance-Breakers and Juggernaut Drive, But we can talk about those later." Awesome. The more I learn, the more honored I feel... And depressed as well. Geez, such powerful weapon, with one of the most powerful creatures in the universe in it... Ending up on me. "Ichijou-kun? Are you okay? You look down. Is the Sun melting you away?"

"Nah... Hey, Gremory..."

"Huh...?"

"There are any especific rules for a... Sacred Gear to appear? I mean, any kind of order or, I dunno, prophecy or even some card-reading that determinates with whom a sacred Gear will end up with?"

"Uuuh~... No one that I'm aware of. Like that saying goes, 'God works in mysterious ways'. To be fair, the only thing you need to inherit a sacred gear is to be born human, or at least a hybrid with human blood. Some figures like Jesus Christ and Buddha were users, yes, but there are others least known users, if that at all."

Yes, of course. I just won in God's little lottery. That's it. Well, It's not like a highschooler like myself can do much... That's... A little depressing... Suddenly, I feel something soft rubbing my arm. I turned around and saw Miss Gremory hugging my arm, her... Lady pecks engulfing it in. She's not that short, but I'm still taller than her. She looked at me with those emerald orbs of hers.

"What's wrong, my queen? Depressed? Feeling down?" In a truly motherly tone, she said to me, a smile forming on her lips. Not a 'let's play, big bro' kind of smile, but a comforting smile. I blushed at that, and snicked a little with the "queen' thing.

"Kinda. I mean... Why me? I'm just your average school kid with zero physical fitness and just above-average intelligence(at least in my view). To be chosen by something so powerful... It was a random choice, It's the only given." I sighed. Yeah, the only thing that can comfort me is the fact that the Boosted Gear chose me out of random. If it chose me out of expectations, I'd be even more depressed. The worst part of it was her choosing me as her... 'Queen'. I don't know what it means, but sounds very important. There is only one queen in each peerage in chess, and she chose me as hers. I guess...in the end, she'll be very dissapointe-...

*KISS!*

"W-What...?"

"Don't be like that, Ichijou-kun. I know you'll be a powerful devil."

I'm out of words. She just pecked me in the cheek. A beautiful, busty (there, I said it. Happy now?), if not a little air-headed, girl just kissed me in the cheek. I... Don't know what to say, to do, to thing. That's... crap, I'm sure I'm blushing really hard right now! That's uncool! But soon Depression hit me again.

"How... How can you be so sure?"

"Simple! The Queen-Piece accepted you!" Is she talking about that Crimson piece of chess from last time? "You see, I don't like chess that much, but from what I know, the queen is one of the best pieces in it. And, of course, the Evil Pieces system works that way too! Only powerful devils are accepted as a queen in a peerage. Not to mention not all the other users of the Booster gear were heroes or overlords! At least not before discovering it! You may not know, but you have potential!"

Potential... That's the key-word, I guess.

"Feeling better now?"

"Huh... Okay, Gremory. I'll... I'll try."

"Great! See ya after class! Chu~!"

Before I knew it, here we are, Kuoh academy. I was so immersed in the talk I didn't even notice. She took her way to the building, while I was just standing in place, scratching the kiss area.

So... Potential, eh? That's... That's the key-word for me. I might not be the strongest, or the smartest, and hell no the fittest person/devil on earth, but I can... I can try. She put maybe her only queen piece in me, and I don't want to see her down now. Even though it was all her fault at that...

... Damn it, I ruined the moment.

Better go to my class...

.

~~X~~

.

Another boring day at school. Nothing much happening. Sensei is writing some gibbirish I don't understand (But I'm trying to.) in the blackboard, other students as bored as me were chatting or just typing in their gadgets waiting for the Lesson to be over. Me? I'm just coping every word on the blackboard, playing with my pencil and looking outside, the blue sky, the birds and their freedom, and the lovely morning in general...

... While completely dying of fatigue caused by the sunlight! Goddammit! I knew that sitting next to the Windows was a bad idea! I'm not a protagonist of a light novel/anime/game! I don't need to do this!

"H-Hey... Sensei..." I lifted my trembling, almost bone-dried hand to call for her attention. The teacher, a mid-twenties lady with blue hair tied in a bun, blue eyes hidden by glasses and wearing a formal attire turned around to look at me. "Can I... Can I move to another seat?"

"Huuh~... Sure, Tsukino-kun." She looked at me a little worried. "There... You can sit next to Kamiyama-san. Matsuoka-san is absent, anyway. I guess you can take her place for the time being."

Oh, thank god!

*OUCH!*

Oh, right, devil stuff...

Packing my stuff and standing up from my cursed... Blessed? Seat, I took my way to the one next to Kamiyama-san. Long purple hair, red eyes and a perfect outline, that's Kamiyama Shiori for you. It might sound perverted, but she also has... A pretty impressive bosom(damnit, all that Booby red dragon thing is really messing with my mind.). She might also be the smartest girl in our class, and she's an idol too, despite being a first year. Also... I think... I have a crush on her. I dunno, every time I get near her, my chest hurts, and I feel chills down my spine. It's complicated, and kinda creepy...

Yeah, she's gorgeous, but I barely know her. In fact, anyone barely knows her. She's quiet, doesn't talk with anyone, and she practically dissapears after classes. She probably doesn't mind, but, somehow, I can sense how lonely she is. I know It's cheesy, but I can relate to her... In a way... Anyway, I took my way to the seat beside hers, and put my stuff on it. Before sitting down, however, I looked at her, and she looked back. The moment we crossed eyes, a sudden sting hit my chest. But before she could notice, I shrugged it off and smiled.

"H-H-Hello... Kamikaze..." Damn! "Kamiyama-san... I'll be taking this heat... SEAT! For... today..."

"Uh... Understood."

And she looked away back to her book. I gasped and sighed a cloud of awkwardness out of my system. Man, that one is tough. Maybe that how love is. I'm not an eternal-horny-teen like dad, I guess I can feel love... Or lust. I just hope that doesn't mess with my life, I already have problems enough...

...

...

And before I knew it, class was over. Nanami-sensei smiled and dismissed us for lunchbreak. The arrow of reason pierced my skull:since I was too busy fighting the four heavenly kings known as my sisters, I didn't bring my lunchbox today! And I don't have any money either!

I sank miserably in my table, as my stomach groaned the moment the bell rang. That's... That's lame... Now what? Eat my own leg? Ask a friend for a bite or a few yens? Oh, right... I don't have any friends. Maybe I can call for Gremory, But then it hit me: she was with me this whole morning, she doesn't have anything with her either... Wait, devils need to eat? I dunno, but I'm hungry...

"Tsukino-kun?"

"Hah...?"

"Here." Suddenly, something fell on my head, the sound of plastic reaching my ear. A little curious, a little hopeful, I lifted my head, and saw a small melon bread in front of me. Out of surprise, I stood up from the table and looked for my savior, only to cross eyes with her again.

"Huuh~... Kamiyama-san...? What gives?" I questioned her. Kamiyama-san was eating a melon bread too, and picked the one in my desk to offered to me.

"You look hungry. And, judging by your little display of misery, I can assume that you don't have anything to eat." She said to me. Or she's an ace detective, or I unconciously wrote 'Feed me' on my forehead. Like I said, she's very smart. She turned around and walked to the door. "I hope it helped. See you later."

Wait, this may be a perfect opportunity for me to talk to her. Of course, I'll have sore feet with that, but at least we can talk with each other and share an idea, maybe even a friendship. Like I said before, she looks lonely most of the time, and since I don't have any friends, I guess a first one shouldn't hurt. Okay... Be like a Snake... Not to fast to not startle her... And not too slow for her to stay in your grasp...

Y'know, I think I should pay more attention to poetry classes. That one was horrible...

"Err... Kamiyama-san...?" I estended a hand to her. Maybe touch her shoulder or just give my hand to a handshake. She turned around and looked at me.

"Huh? What is it, Tsukino-san?"

"Well... Uh... You know..."

*BUM!*

"ICHIJOU-KUUUUUUN~...!"

And before I could even complete a sentence, Gremory entered the room by blowing the door open, stormed in my direction and pulled me by the arm to out of the class. Oh, what the hell?! That was a golden opportunity! I looked back, and, despite her stoic expression, Kamiyama-san was surprised by the sudden movements.

Now, I'm walking in the corridors, or rather, being forced to by the redhead in front of me. She looked excited about something, yet, she was only talking gibberish. I couldn't figure it out any word out of her.

"Stop! Gremory! Stop!" I said, stomping hard on the floor and pretty much her breaks too. When I finally caught her attention, I looked her deeply in the eyes and said: "okay... Now, what's happening?"

"Ichijou-kun! I can feel it! There are three of them! I can feel them! In this school, three of them in this school!"

*CHOP!*

"Coherently! Speak coherently!"

"Owie~...!" The old Gremory. At least the first one I met. When she stop moaning from my handchop (easy, there. We're not M-rated... Yet.) on her head, she smiled brightly yet again and pointed to her crescent moon-shaped Stupid cowlick (ahoge) on top of her head, which was twitching a little. "Ichijou-kun! The Gremory-radar! It's tingling! I can now feel them! They were out of reach for some time, But I can feel them now!"

"Huh... 'They' who?"

"Can't you feel? There are three youkais in this school! Three POWERFUL youkais! In this school!"

"Huh...?!"

Youkais? What now?

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a little more development of character, as well as a cliffhanger and new characters. I dunno, I reading right now and some wiki-stuff now and then. They're pretty helpful, and I'm seeing how much great and vast the DxD universe is beyond the anime and manga. Granted, the third season is right in the corner, But, Oh well, still impressive.
> 
> But enough about my rant. Sorry about it. I hope you all liked the story and this chaoter in general, if it wasn't a little cheesy and forced. I'll fix that later. Thank tou again. Stay golden!


	3. Recruiting is easy, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recruiting is easy, only not. Ichijou meets his dear husband fox~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the third chapter. I dunno, But it was a fun chapter to write. I'm now on the volume 13, and the dxd universe is getting even more interesting. I'm watching the parasyte anime too. It's being a good season. But, well, enjoy the chapter... I guess...
> 
> EDIT: Now I'm watching Masou Gakuen HxH and osomatsu-san. Both good series in different ways. Newcomers, it's worth checking those out, despite production values So~... Anybody ready for the Black Clover anime...
> 
> As always, highschool DxD does not belong to me. Thank you and stay golden.

"Y-Youkais...?"

I was dumbfounded. Wait... So there are youkais now? I mean, yeah, devils and stuff I can believe. She revived me, and shown her wings to me when we were... Naked (aaaaah! I'll need brain-bleach after that!). So I can no longer doubt the existence of the things in the Bible. But if what the bible says its true and there's devils and angels among us... Wouldn't that dispprove other myths and beliefs?

"Wait... Hold on, Gremory." I pushed her away and covered my face with a hand in thoughts. If there are youkais around, then devils shouldn't exist. They're opposing beliefs, after all. "You said 'youkais', right? Like... Monkey-kings, tengus and tanukis, stuff like that?"

"Yep! Tengus, tanukis, nekomatas, kitsunes, you name it!" She nodded with a smile, not realizing how paradoxal she was being.

"So, if they exist, shouldn't devils and angels be just myths? I mean, they're opposing beliefs. Not to mention other religions which usually dispproves one another." I pointed out. She giggled like I was an ignorant child. Actually, I kinda am, this stuff is still new to me.

"Silly Ichijou-kun. I'll have you know that every belief out there... Is real!"

"What... Really?"

"Uh-Huh! Every belief out there is real, although some of then are just missinterpretations and usual falacies. They're still true, though."

"Wait... Even opposing ones?"

"Yep! Maybe some manipulation of events and flanderization, but still truth!"

"Even those considered myths?"

"Greek, roman, japanese, nordic, you name it!"

"What about the Cthulhu mythos?"

"Yes, but that's another series..."

Whaaat~...?

"Y'know, Gremory, like I said, I'll just shrug it off and wait for some explanation. I'll go along with your game. Just tell me where those... Youkais are." I sighed, crossing my arms. She smiled and thumb up for me.

"Okey-dokey, Red Dragon! Like I said, there are three youkais spotted by my Gremory-radar!" And she pointed again to her ahoge on the top of her head. "Two in first years' classes, and one in the second year's. They're very powerful, so one of them will be a perfect Rook or Bishop for my peerage!"

Oh, so she wants a pet in her peerage. That's... Kinda sick when you think about it, but cute. I still don't get the whole peerage thing and chess pieces, but I hope she'll explain that to me later. So, first years. That's good, I'll be able to talk with them with ease. The second year...

"So, you want me to talk with the second year youkai first?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Yeah~... I'm still a first year also. So~... It'll be embarassing. If you kindly speak with him for me... I might... Give you a reward~..." She crossed her arms right under her bosom, squeezing them with her forearms to emphasize her assets. Sorry Gremory, that won't work with me. I flicked her on the forehead. "Moou~... Ichijou-kun is no fun! Hyoodou Issei-sama would've destroyed the whole building after that one!"

"Yeah, But I'm me. Sorry, but that's the truth. Now, about the youkais..."

.

~~X~~

.

I took my way to the classrooms of the second years. Gremory could feel them, yet, she couldn't say how they are. Fortunately, it is probably in one of the closest classrooms to my own. Now, I wonder how this... Youkai looks like. Maybe It's a girl with cat-ears and a fluffy tail, a nekomata, like the myths, but I dismissed the thought soon after. That would be just ridiculous... Maybe not. The red demon with goat feet, pitchforks and face of a faunus in my mind was replaced by a girl with long Crimson hair, green eyes, illegally big breasts (Gaaah~...) and pretty figure. That one was shocking. Maybe the said youkai was really going to be a cute girl with some animal traits.

Well, here I am, class 1-C, the one closest to my own. I took a deep breath, practice my best casanova/good-guy smile a little and opened the door. The moment I looked inside, my own world crumbled...

In front of me, there was a strong, fit, tall man with slide-back black hair and an epic mustache on his face, caucasian yet somehow with squared features, and he was wearing his school uniform without the jacket and with the sleeves wrapped up. I have no idea... I just don't know... What? Is this guy in HIGHSCHOOL?! Is he even japanese?!

"You must be the devil Gremory sent to convince me to join her peerage." He said. I gasped in surprised.

"How did you know?"

"I used my senjutsu to sense you two talking. After all, I'm a nekomata." Then, carefully enough to not let the other students notice, he pointed to his head, where two cat ears sprouted. Now, What the hell is Senjutsu, anyway? "My name... Is Freedie Mew-cury!"

...

...

I'm scared now. Really scared.

"Yeah~... Well, you see, Freddie-san, I'm Miss Berolina's queen, Tsukino Ichijou, and since I'm her servant, at least for now, I'm here to try to recruit you into our peerage." I said, eyes closed and nose up risen to look as polite and Royal as possible. "Now, if you want to talk with Berolina Gremory-san and maybe negociate with her about your entrance into her peerag-..."

Before I could finish my sentence, he punched me right into the stomach. The sudden pain made me lean Foward to try to comfort the pain of the sudden hit. The moment I did that, Freddie-san circle behind me and locked his strong, sweaty arms around me. He pushed me backwards, and before I knew it, he frickin' piledrove me! My head came smashing into the ground, as I could see the entire wasit down parts of my body due to the spine-breaking position. What the hell just happened?! Before I could stand from my pathetic situation, he stomped hard in front of me.

"Not in a million years, baby..." It looked up, and there he was, frowning like a creature out of hell itself, and cracking his knuckles. "I'm sorry, Mr. Queen, But I'll have to put it clean that I'm not interested. For this, I, Freddie Mew-cury, will have to put you... Under pressure!"

Oh, no! Someone save me! I'm just a poor boy! Save me from this monstrocity!

"Well, be prepared, mr. Queen!"

*CRASH!*

"What the hell?!" The sound of breaking glass echoed through all the hallway, and the sudden sound caught my and Freddie-san's attention. Before I knew it, someone came flying from the window, aero-kicking the nekomata. "GAAAAAAH~...!"

"FIGHTING IN THE CORRIDORS IS FORBIDDEN!" My opponent... Or else, my executioner to-be went flying to the other side of the hall, crashing into a wall. Finally out of trouble, I rolled away to one side, and put myself into a more dignifing position, sitting on the floor. I looked to the direction of my savior, and I saw the figure of a girl, with dark-blue-ish hair tied in a high ponytail, skinny frame, and using her... Jacket? Cape? That strange piece of cloth the girls use in their uniform, like a real cape around her neck. She was tall, making me believe she was an upperclassmate.

"Uh~... Thanks, miss...?"

"I AM... THE NEVER-DYING DARK FLAME OF JUSTICE! THE BLACK SUN THAT CASTS THE OWN DARKNESS AWAY AND BRIGHT AND PROTECT THE INNOCENT! THE DEMONIC CRUSADER... SHITORI SERENA!"

And she turned around, showing her pretty face with purple eyes, childish face features and bright and innocent smile, which was a big contrast to her big boobs and the rebel skirt showing her lacy panties. She made a Kamen Rider pose, and suddenly a blow of steam exploded behind her. What the hell...?! Wait... Shitori? Oh, I remember that name! My classmates usual talk about the student council president, Shitori Serena, and how awesome and over-the-top she is. Well, it's the first time I see her, but I can see how much... Energetic she is...

"Yeah... Thank you, president Shitori... Shitori-kaicho?" I cough a few of my own words, while she was smiling like a kid.

"No problem! Mr. Queen-Boosted-Gear-New-Host-Holder-Of-The-Red-Dragon-legacy-of-my-dear-childhood-friend-Berolina-Gremory!"

"Wha-... How do you know?!"

"Lucky guess~..."

"..." You serious?

"Ahahahahah! No! No! She's been texting me since yesterday! She also messaged me about an youkai or something." She picked her cellphone out of her pocket and showed me the many, many, many, many Messages from "Bero-Bero". Scrolling down the hundreds of hundreds of messages, plus some photos...

... Now I feel so violated.

"That Gremory bitch...!" I raised my trembling fist, which was eagerly waiting to spot that redhead freak and plummel her to a pulp... But then it hits me...

"Hey... Shitori-kaichou?"

"Huuh~...? What is it?"

"If you know about me being a queen... No, if you know about this thing at all, this means..."

"Yep!" She pulled me in a half-hug, hooking her arm around my neck, and then whispered: "Serena Sitri, the heiress of the Sitri clan of the 72 demonic pillars, and descendant of Lady Sona and the last Black Prison Megane Dragon Saji Genshirou!"

Now, the president of the student council is a devil. It's big surprise after big surprise. But, really, are all devils complete madwomen like those two? Despite the euphoria from before, she estended a hand to me. I took it without thinking twice, standing up from the ground.

"Thank you..."

"No problem, Red-Booby-dragon-heir-kiddo."

"The name is Tsukino Ichijou."

"Hahahahah! Alright! Alright!" She raised both her hands in a surrender gesture. She's pretty harmless for a devil. But, again, the only devil I met so far are her and... The other one. "So... Apparentely, Rina-chan is looking for some other people in her peerage. I have to say, she's being pretty reckless, thinking anyone will join her in a blink of an eye."

"Tell me about it." I said dusting off some dirty from my uniform. "That lass doesn't have any sensibility of mood-reading at all!"

"Hahahah! Yeah! She's like that since we were kids. But... I guess you can say that she's more than the eyes can see."

"Huh...? What do you mean by that, Kaichou?"

"Huhuhuh! Someday, you'll know..."

What? What does she think I am?! Some kind of MC of a Galge? Okay, calm down, Ichijou... She's just trying to help, and she helped your sorry ass not two minutes ago. Don't be an ungrateful brat...

Huh... You say all of this, yet, you're no good either, stupid Ichijou.

"Okay~... I'm not an hero of an VN, but I'll try to go deep into her myself..."

"Hah! That's the Spirit, Inheritor-of-the-dragonic-libido-red-dragon-lad! That's the legacy of the great Hyoodou Issei right there!"

"What? I don't ge-... Ah!" After I notice the little perverted slip, I blushed, while kaichou was still laughing. That's just uncool! Oh, crap! This all Red Booby dragon thing is messing with me! I have to stop, or else my bigs sisters will hit me dead, or worse, I'll end up just like dad! "S-Sorry! It just... Slipped away. My bad."

"No pro, bro. It's all good. The last Host of the Boosted Gear was no better, either." She shrugged. Huh, maybe she's more reasonable than Gremory. That's good, But also terrifing. I mean, if Gremory is already so empty-headed and out-of-control even with such patient and helpful friend, maybe she could've been much worse, or Kaichou is just as bad. None of them are very pleasant ideas. "Well! My job here is done! I shall continue to fight evil-doers for the Sake of my dear Kuoh academy! Shitori Serena, away! Excelsior!"

*CRASH!*

'GODDAMNIT, PREZ! AT LEAST USE THE STAIRS!'

And there she goes, the president of the student council and, according to herself, the next in line to inherit the Sitri clan, jumping out of the window right in front of me. I don't know what to think anymore. Is that the push I needed to fully embrance madness? That's the world I live in now? No wonder Sakisaka thought about suicide after the incident, seeing the world in a different perspective is mind-breaking.

*Turururu~...*

Suddenly, my cellphone began to ring. A message. Huh, that's unusual. The only messages and calls I ever receive are from my sisters when they need something and/or want an especific dish for dinner, or from my dad, when he thinks I'm dating someone. I lost two of my only childhood friends because of the latter. But neither of them would call me during this time of the day. I'm curious now. I slided my finger across the touch-screen and looked at the message on it, from none other than...

.

"Helpme, 1-10-kun! \\(x.x)/

Im stuck! XP

From: Berolina."

.

Okay, I'm not gonna ask how she has the number of my phone, since probably she knows this and plenty other things no one should ever know aside from my wife, since morning, but I'll question whatever a fork or a knife is better to carve my name in that tiny little skull of hers. Back to the topic, she wrote she's stuck. That's... Pretty curious. I mean, what the hell she meant by that? Stuck how?! If she's "stuck", how can she type on her cellphone and send it to me?! Is she stuck on traffic?! Wait, can she drive?!

Moved by curiosity and... A little worry abot my King(?), I dashed to the first-years' classroom. After all, the remaining two are freshmen just like ourselves, and there's no other place for a freshmen to be during the firsts weeks of school. I hope she's okay. No matter the context, being stuck is never a good thing...

.

~~X~~

.

And here I am again, in front of a classroom not too far from my own. Instead of going right into it, I was dumbfounded by the sight in front of me. Gremory was telling the truth, she is stuck: her entire head is really stuck on the ceiling, her shoulders touching the upper wall while her lower-body was struggling to free itself, a hand carring a cellphone and typing really fast. From here, I could see her childish, silly stripped blue-white panties. It's because of them I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life! What kind of girl, apparently from upper demonic society at that, wears stripped panties?!

Oh, well, better help her. I touched her legs to calm her down (even if she thinks it's not me, she wouldn't be picky about a savior.), and once her struggles ceased, I caught her by the ankles and pulled her down. I'm not that strong, it took a while to pop her head out of the mole-hole. Unfortunately, I lost balance when I finally free her, and I ended up Falling on my ass, while she landed on me, more expecific, her breasts landed on my face.

Gosh, those cliches are really laser-guided, Huh?

"Gremory, get off of me..." I caught that mounts of her and pushed her away, lifting my upper-body and supporting it with my elbows. Gremory finally regained her composture and was now sitting on my lap... Only to come crashing down on me again!

"Weeeeh~! Ichijou-kun!" She started crying on my chest. Again, people are staring, a feminine boy serving as a cushion for a sobbing redhead with a swollen-face. Why do I have the feeling this is going to be a thing? I sighed, she was already messed up, no use on hitting her. Better comfort her a little, so I pat her on the head.

"There, there. Please, stop crying." I said to her. I just want her to stop wetting my shirt, that's all. It worked, and she calmed down a little, still sobbing though. I dusted away some concrete out of her red locks, and helped her to get up. "So, what happened? Did the youkai was a meanie wolf?"

"I-It's not funny, Ichijou-kun!" She half-screamed, half-cried, using her sleeves of her blouse to dry the remaining tears. Sigh. What a day. "And yes... He's a big, meanie wolf! A dog! An inugami!"

Inugami, eh? A cursed dog with an undying hatred for its heartless owners. Of course he'd be a hard one. But since wild dogs were usually buried from the neck down, I doubt he could be that strong. Weak body and swollen head, that's the description of a inugami book-wise. I wonder how he looks like.

"Okay, Gremory. I'll try get him for you..." I sighed. I'll have to do this, or else she'll be even sadder, which means for me more pain in the posterior area. I reached the door and opened it...

And now, an old-looking, tall, slender and semi-bald man, with more wrinkles than a rotten tomato, was standing before me, a pair of black dog ears twitching on top of his head. Again, is this even legal?! No one notices the clearly-not-even-student-like students here?!

"Oh, my. You must be a servant of Gremory's. I'm Clint Eastwoof." He spoke to me.

...

...

ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!

"Yeah~... I'm her... Servant. Her... Queen, to be more especific." I stumbled on my own words. He frowned his own wolf-like eyes and formed a fist with his hand.

"I'm not joining you. And I'll make this clear for you too!"

"W-Wait, I...!"

And before I knew it, I was staring at strawberry pink panties from below. Yep, mr. Clint Eastwoof just punched me so hard that I smashed through the ceiling. I can't move my arms, and struggling with my legs would be pointless. As Gremory typed, I'm stuck. I just hope no one notices me. I'll be damn if someone do.

It took her a while, but Gremory was finally able to help me get out of the ground of the upper floor. Now, we have two holes on the ceiling. That's gonna cost us a toll...

"Well, any more ideas, Gremory?" I turned to her, and she scratched her cheek in confusion and doubt.

"There's still one more left, but I'm... Too scared to go on." She muttered, trembling lips and closed eyes telling me she had enough for today. Yep, one can only lose so much remaining brain cells. I'm not very interested in being a nail-pole of a crazy cat-girl either, But she looks so disapointed. Out of pity, I pat her in the head again. "Thanks, Ichijou-kun. You're really kind..."

"Just shut up. I'm doing this for you to shut up."

"Well, well, well. Isn't Gremory's queen a real male tsundere?"

The sudden voice reached my ear in seconds. Did it just call me a tsundere?! I turned around and Gremory looked behind my back. Then I saw a strange, curvilious lass with her back against the wall, staring at us. She had smooth slender legs, a very curvy frame and a Round little face, her orange left eye, because the right one was covered with a black eye-patch, shining while facing us. Judging by her uniform, she's a freshman as well...

"Who you're calling a tsunder-...?!" Before I could snark at her comment, Gremory pushed me away and ran for the little girl. "Hey, Gremory! What the hell?!"

"Is her! Ichijou-kun! The final youkai! Is h-...!" And karma hits again: the little girl just punched Gremory in the chin, shutting her up. Understandable, since she's babbling our... Especies? Race? Whatever it is out loud.

"Yes, I'm a youkai. Thank you very much." She smiled, turning herself to the Gremory girl. For a moment, I saw the little bow on her bowlcut blonde hair twitching. "I'm a fox, a ninetails, a cursed Kyuubi, and my name is..."

"Megan Fox?"

"Wha-... No, of course not."

Oh, Thank Go-... MAOH! I meant to say 'maoh'! Yes, yes, that's what I meant...

"As I was saying, I'm a ninetails fox, and my name is Akabane Yoko. It's a pleasure to meet you, heir of the Gremory clan."

"Oh, nice to meet you too, ninetails." And Gremory smiled back, using both her hands to shake the Ninetails' own. Due to height difference, the redhead was shaking the latter whole. It was funny to see that. Then, she stopped, and looked at her directly in the eyes. "So, ms. Ninetails, would you like to be part of my peerage?!"

*CHOP*

"Owie! What gives, Ichijou-kun?"

"Rude much, Gremory?" Seriously, that was pretty rude of her. Asking a girl she just met to be part of her peerage. I don't know what those things are, But I guess a Kyuubi, one of the most powerful creatures of niponic folklore, would not like to be asked this bluntly. I parted the two away, and turned myself to the fox. "I'm sorry, Akabane-san, ms. Gremory is smooth as a cactus. Please, don't be offended by her rude behavior. I'm also victim of her vile personality."

'How can you say that, Ichijou-kun?! I'm your Kiiiii~ng!'

"Nah, I'm good, don't worry about me, Mr. Boosted-Gear-heir." She smiled again, and I was taken back by that. "Surprised? Don't be, really. Once you learn the art of the sage, senjutsu, you're a walking sattelite. I could hear you talking to the president too, and Mew-cury-san as well..."

Huh, everybody knows I'm the new Host of this Boosted Gear thing... I feel flattered, while at the same time not.

"Yeah, first-year student of Kuoh academy, as well as the Queen of Ms. Berolina Gremory and Host of the Booster Gear. Tsukino Ichijou. Pleased to meet you." To tell you the truth, I've always wanted to see a ninetails. They're so cool on movies, stories and mangas.

"Likewise. It's a pleasure to meet at your acquaintance, Tsukino-kun..."

"What...?"

"It's nice to meet you."

Oh, I get it. Again, I should really Listen to poetry classes...

"So... Interested in joining us?"

" huuh~... I'm just really curious about how much you, the new Host, is capable of." She smiled at me. I dunno, but the way she's eyeing me is freaking me out a little. She took a step closer and bit one of her fingers. "Y'know, Ichijou-kun, I might be interested in joining the peerage of your King Berolina Gremory... If you be my wife."

...

...

"Uuuh~... What?"

"You know the legends, right? Fox spirits disguising themselves as humans to suck the vital force out of others. I'm no different, and with your Boosted Gear, I might be able to have a good snack now and then, not to mention strong a cute cubs for the next generation." She finished her sentence with a lick in her own lips. "And I won't have to worry about killing you, since you'll just have to boost yourself up. So, what do you say?"

Okay, that's disturbing, disgusting and hot! She wants me to be her... "Wife" just to suck my vital energy through ways I don't want to know, not to mention... Cubs. Yes, children in form of foxes would be disturbing. "Hey, dad, gimme all your yens! Yip, yip, yip!". But, I have to admit, having a fox-girl nearby should be interesting... Not to mention she's really pretty. Oh, I'm living the dream of every otaku in the world, yet, I'm absolutely terrified and confused. Now I know how Hikari Shinji feels.

"Huh~... Tempting." That's a lie. "Are you sure you want to be my... Husband? There others with more power than me. I mean..."

"Of course he wants to be your wife, Ninetails!" And Gremory now steals my Spotlight, shoving me to a side and taking words out of my mouth. "If you join my peerage and be my Bishop or Rook, since it fits you best, he's all yours!"

"What the hell, Gremory!"

"Huhuhuhuh... Not for now, Dear Gremory. But I'll keep it in touch." She turned around and winked at me. Again with the lip-licking. I hate to admit, But I'm having a turn on right now. "I'll wait until the Red Dragon matures enough for me to... Harvest him dry~ without problem. Then, I'll join you, no question asks. After all, youkais are also good in Sexjutsu. Kon, kon~..."

"Yeah! We have another one, Ichijou-kun!" I was too dumbfounded to answer her. Gremory was beaming with happiness, and hugged me from behind. I am... I was... I just... Sigh. Just go with the flow, Ichijou. It's better for you. "And It's a cute girl! An youkai at that! Just like Lady Rias' peerage! You're going to be the next harem King!"

"What?!" What the hell?! No! No! No! No!

"Yeah! Just like Hyoodou Issei-sama! The King of harems! The lady-genocider! The walking Swag!"

Harem... King... Girls... Just like my sisters... All around me... Surrounding me... Suffocating me... I can't breath... Someone help... No!

"And now begins the story of the new harem King, the heir of Hyoodou Issei, the harem prince: Tsukino Ichijou!"

"No! I refuse that! I'm not going to be the harem King!"

"That's the Spirit!"

"Noooooo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it begins the story of the anti-pawn, the Tsukkomi of the red dragon. And he's not happy about it. So... What do you guys think? Yeah, ridiculous, But let's be a little more serious with each passing chapters. Well, thank you for you interest...
> 
> EDIT: Holy shit, in retrospective this sotry was so innocent back here. I mean... Wow, newcomers might not know but... Eh. It's even freaking me out a little how this fic used to be. Yikes!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that. I'm sorry if its short or just plain weird. I'm still getting used to the Lore and the Ecchi stuff. And about the grammar errors...


End file.
